Lasers can be used as illuminators and pointers. If brighter illumination or pointing is desired, then a higher power laser can sometimes be used.
When a higher power laser is used, then brighter illumination and a brighter pointing dot can be provided. However, the waste heat provided by higher power lasers becomes more problematic as the power level increases. The heat must be removed in order to avoid overheating of the laser. As a laser become hotter, its efficiency declines leading to reduced output power and overheating that can lead to laser failure. Thus, thermal considerations limit the amount of power that an illuminator or pointer can generally have.